fictiondatabasefandomcom-20200214-history
Falco Lombardi/Move list
''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Standard Attacks : :A quick punch. 3-4% damage. : :Two quick punches. 3-4% damage each. : :A series of very fast and weak kicks which you can continue for as long as you wish (minimum five kicks). :Forward :A basic yet quite effective kick doing about 7% damage. Very little lag, and a decent setup. :Dash :Falco uses his running momentum to do a jumping kick that hits once for decent damage. : :Falco swishes his tail along the ground. Despite its appearance, this move only hits in front of Falco, not behind him. About 10% damage. Sends the opponent straight up. Surprisingly good, can KO around 90%. : :Falco defies conventional avian anatomy by kicking the spot directly above his own head somehow. About 9% damage. Extremely useful as a juggle out of an upthrow or another vertical setup. :Hold Forward :Falco does a little sideways flip forwards and kicks you very, very hard. Similar to Fox's, execpt it's much stronger, KOing at about 90-110%. About 12% damage uncharged, and up to 20% charged. Very strong, with good horizontal knockback and fairly short lag. :Hold :Falco defies anatomy again by doing the splits impossibly quickly and hitting whoever is on either side of him. This move is best used as a ledge guarding technique, since it sends people downwards and sideways. :Hold :Falco does a flip kick, like Fox. It's drastically weaker than Fox's. It sends people straight up and is best used for launching foes in the air, but there tend to be better launchers, like up tilt and Reflector. About 16% damage uncharged and 24% charged. : (when lying down) :Falco gets up, punches in front of him then kicks behind him. : (when holding onto a ledge) :Falco combines climbing up from the ledge with a spinning kick attack. Very quick for this type of attack. While it gets good range, Falco finishes with a backflip which places him right next to the edge he climbed up from. Ariel Attacks : :A kick that stays deployed for a while and continues to do damage for its entire duration (although it gets progressively weaker as it stays out longer). High knockback when it first comes out. Very useful for "sloppy" aerial intercepts and other attacks where short timing windows would be difficult to hit with. :Forward :Falco kicks five times as he hurtles through the air. Very cool and does decent damage if you can land several kicks. However, you usually can't, making this move mediocre at best. Very dangerous to use off a ledge since it will take forever for the attack to end and you will fall to your death. Due to the amount of kicks, this move lasts a long time. :Back :Similar to his neutral air, only Falco sticks his foot behind him and slightly up, and the attack gets progressively weaker as it stays out. Probably better than his neutral air, as well, as it has slightly better range and damage. : :One of the major differences between Falco and Fox is this move, the down air. Falco's variant of this move is a quick and powerful spike. Although Falco's falling speed prevents this from being used off the ledge much, it's still one of the if not the best and most useful spike in the game, and among the most feared moves in the game. : :This is a decent aerial attack. Falco does a little backflip and kicks the opponent. The move actually hits twice, but the hits are so quick that you'll rarely miss the second hit. The first hit does about the same amount of damage as the second, but has zero knockback. The second is the stronger one. It's weaker than Fox's, however, and is better suited for juggling. If you connect with the center, all 15% damage is instantly done, but there's no knockback. Special Attacks :Blaster: :Falco's blaster is a rather useful projectile; it's fast and it stuns, unlike Fox's blaster. Short hop while using it for best results. :Falco Phantasm: :Falco engulfs himself in flames and rockets in any direction (which you specify with the control stick). It has a nice big hitbox and is fairly quick, so it's usually a safe way to return to the ledge providing you are coming from above rather than below. :Reflector: :Known as the shine among smash elites, Falco's reflector's intended function is to reflect projectile attacks. Be advised that it can actually break like a shield if you abuse it, as it will add power to whatever it reflects. However, it has a few more useful and interesting functions. Falco's reflector sends an opponent straight up; it can be combo'd with the spike for interesting results. :Shadow Dash: ( ) :Falco dashes forwards and produces several nifty little blue versions of himself behind him. It's better to use this to get back on the ledge than the , because it's faster. However, it only goes horizontally. As an attack, it's not too spectacular, though it is a weak spike. Throws : :Falco throws the opponent down onto the ground and shoots the poor fellow a few times with his blasters. This throw is your best bet against any friends you might have who are unable to tech roll efficiently, because you can follow it up with a shine or down smash to rack up some serious damage. However, if your opponent learns to tech roll away from the throw, you're better off with the up throw. :Forward :Falco throws the opponent out in front of him with a smack. Can set up edgeguards, but beyond that, not very good. It is capable of chaingrabing floaty character at low damage, however. : :Your best bet against people who don't fall for down throw comboes, this is a sweet setup, especially against fastfallers such as Fox (or another Falco). The possibilities are endless, but one of the best things to do is to follow it up with an upsmash or some uptilts. :Back :Throws backward and fires a few lasers. ''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Standard Attacks :Wing Spin: :Falco Roundhouse: :Wing Cut: :Tail Slash: :Dash Kick: (while dashing) Smash Attacks :Wing Slash: Hold :Power Kick: Hold :Split Kick: Hold Pummels and Throws :Falco Knee: (after grab) :Falco Knuckle: (after grab) :Back Blaster: (after grab) :Sky Blaster: (after grab) :Ground Blaster: (after grab) Air Attacks :Wing Flail: :Woodpecker: :Rear Kick: :Flip Kick: :Spin Kick: Special Attacks :Blaster: :Falco Phantasm: :Fire Bird: :Reflector: ''Super Smash Bros. for Nintendo 3DS and Wii U'' Standard Attacks :Wing Turbine: :Steel Boot: or :Wing Blades: :Tail Slash: :Avian Lunge: (while dashing) : (while hanging): Falco climbs up and sweeps with both legs. Smash Attacks :Wing Guillotine: Hold or :Two-Strike Flip: Hold :Split Strike: Hold Air Attacks :Feather Twister: :Beak Drill: :Boot Smash: :Avian Flip: :Spin Stomp: Throws :Bird's Knee: (after grab) :Wing Smack: (after grab) :Laser Cluster: (after grab) :Sky Scattershot: (after grab) :Blaster Rain: (after grab) Special Attacks :Blaster: :> Explosive Blaster :> Burst Blaster :Falco Phantasm: or :> Falco Phase :> Falco Charge :Fire Bird: :> Blast Fire Bird :> Distant Fire Bird :Reflector: :> Accele-Reflector :> Reflector Void Category:Move Lists